


The thousand children of Hypnos, a new home.

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/M, Hypnos has many children, Hypnos is ignored, Loneliness, M/M, Personal Growth, Regret, create a home for himself and other misunderstood deities, emotional and verbal abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Hypnos nunca imaginó que haría lo mismo que el príncipe Zagreus, escapar de todo lo que conocía para encontrar su propio lugar en el mundo. Siempre ignorado hasta por su familia el dios del sueño decide embarcarse en busca de un hogar donde lo acepten junto a otras demás deidades que sienten lo mismo.Pero en el inframundo no les sienta bien esta fuga y van tras el y el Olimpo también se interesará por el dios fugado.¿Podrá sobrevivir a todo esto Hypnos mientras tiene un nuevo papel? ¿el de ser padre?
Relationships: Dusa & Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Nyx (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Pasithea & Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Se podría decir que Hypnos no se quejaba de su trabajo.

Al ser el sueño mismo su deber era hacer que los mortales e inmortales durmieran para descansar, pero algunos no se rendían al mundo de los sueños Zagreus era un claro ejemplo ¿como se las apañaba el príncipe del inframundo sin dormir? Era un misterio para el dios del sueño.

Aparte también recibía y las almas recién llegadas al inframundo donde escribía sus nombres y causas de la muerte.

Cabe decir que el príncipe llenaba varias listas en su libro, pero no sólo acababa hay pocos sabían que también llevaba la contabilidad y administración de las almas y cuentas de gastos de la Casa, además de discutir con los contratistas para que rebajaran los precios de construcción etc.

En cierto sentido sí, su trabajo exigía la verdad.

Pero era un trabajo que Hypnos llevaba con diligencia, puede parecer perezoso o que lo tomen por un vago al ser la deidad del sueño pero eso no era cierto. Disfrutaba dormir y descansar pero también se distraía así y sentía que era de utilidad y no se sentía un inútil consigo mismo.

Miró cómo su madre Nix hablaba con Zagreus animándolo de uno de los fracasos del joven de intentar escapar del dominio de su padre. Hypnos nunca había tenido esa cercanía con su madre, sus hermanos eran algo más cercano a él pero siempre tuvieron predilección por sus otros hijos.

Pero Hypnos se había acostumbrado a eso y estaba contento con su suerte, un trabajo importante que aunque nadie supiera valorarlo para el dios le bastaba saberlo él solo. Y lo más importante un sitio para los raros y preciosos momentos que tenía para dormir.

—Megara he terminado aquí, en un rato vuelvo de nuevo por las almas nuevas—la Furia lo ignoró como siempre pero no le importó—Nos vemos luego—

Se despidió de los demás mientras caminaba entre los residentes de la Casa, saludó con quien se cruzó pero pocos le devolvieron el saludo.

¿Tan invisible era?

Suspiró y fue hacía su cuarto, al contrario que el de Zagreus el suyo tenía una cortina en la entrada para tener intimidad y comodidad, para él dormir era sagrado y no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera a no ser que fuera necesario. La cortina no hacía ruido como las puertas cuando se abren y estaba hechizada como favor de Hécate. Nadie podría entrar sin su permiso y amortiguaría el ruido de afuera como haría cualquier puerta.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y sonrió, el techo tenía constelaciones y estrellas por doquier como un cielo nocturno de su madre. Al ser hijos de la noche todos ellos heredaban de Nix algo de su poder sobre las estrellas, Hypnos le costó años pero mereció la pena.

Le encantaba dormir con ese hermoso paisaje, le reconfortaba, su habitación era acogedora, cómodos sillones una chimenea para encender y estar caliente y leche algo caliente para tomar. Libros de poesía y e historias, en estanterías, para leer tranquilamente hasta dormirse junto al fuego o en la cama. En más de una ocasión dormía agarrado a un libro como si fuera un peluche.

Con un suspiro contento se puso ropa para dormir quitándose la capa edredón que tenía, se metió en las frescas y limpias sábanas, se puso su antifaz para dormir y enseguida se fue al mundo de los sueños.

Durmió en su reino de sueños al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a otros a conciliar eso no era un trabajo era parte de él y su ser, en los sueños allí todo era posible.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hypnos soñaba creando infinidad de cosas, colores y formas allí se sintió como una segunda casa solo que mejor. Nadie lo llamaba perezoso y no tenía que preocuparse si completaba las listas, vigilar los sueños y hacer dormir a la gente esa era su esencia._

_Iba de mortal en mortal a velocidades increíbles el espacio y el tiempo no eran nada en el reino de los sueños y tenía tiempo para dormir tanto a mortales como dioses._

—¡Hypnos despierta! -

La encarnación del sueño se sentó de golpe en su cama, se quitó su antifaz y fue a la cortina por la voz era su gemelo y no se oía feliz.

—¿Que ocurre Thanatos? —Mientras reprimía un bostezo, estaba feliz de ver a su gemelo las raras veces que lo veía aunque siempre era para reprocharle.

El dios de la muerte lo miró serio y con mal humor.

—Tienes trabajo que hacer las sombras se amontonan—

Eso sorprendió a Hipnos.

—¿Cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo? -

—Diez horas el tiempo suficiente para que las sombras atesten los pasillos — dijo cortante la muerte.

El dios se quedó sorprendido el esperaba dormir solo ocho horas y regresar al trabajo, no se dio cuenta de que había dormido unas horas de más ¿pero que diferencia había? Ni que hubiera dormido durante días pero había trabajado mucho y eso lo agotó, debería ser eso por lo que durmió más de lo previsto.

—Lo siento dormí más de la cuenta ahora me pongo con ello Than ¿quien dará la bienvenida a las nuevas sombras y habitantes de la casa si no soy yo para hacerlos reír? -

Thanatos se detuvo agarrando su guadaña mirando a su gemelo.

—No estás para reír o distraer sino para anotar su llegada y sabes que no me debes llamarme más hermanito somos dioses compórtate como uno y no te pongas perezoso durmiéndote tienes un deber—

Se fue dejando a Hipnos allí plantado, ¿cuando acabó su relación así? Thanatos apenas le dirigía la palabra excepto por trabajo o regañarlo o lo veía más como un perezoso que no hacía bien las cosas. Era lo mismo con su madre, no podía llamarla mamá en vez de eso era madre Nix

Esforzándose por poner una sonrisa relajada entro en el vestíbulo saludó alegremente a su señor quien sólo le respondió con un gruñido.

—¡Señor buenos días! ¿O serán noches? No lo sé es confuso aquí bueno voy a mi puesto a dar la bienvenida, creo que además a las almas buenas les deberíamos recibir con una bebida o un chico o una chica guapa eso seguro que les animaría, creerán que están de vacaciones—

Hades se limitó a seguir escribiendo sus informes de repente apareció la personificación de la noche su madre Nix que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y su normalmente sereno rostro mostraba una pequeña mueca que solo mostraba a Hipnos.

—Hipnos ve a trabajar no distraigas al señor Hades—

—Pero ...— el solo hacía una sugerencia y quería animar el ambiente.

—No protesta joven ve a tu puesto y no pruebes más la paciencia del señor — y sin más su madre se fue.

El asintió dándole un saludo respetuoso al rey y se fue muchos aún se preguntaban por que su amo toleraba las payasadas del dios del sueño pero sospechaban que en secreto el las disfrutaba.

_La primera vez en mucho tiempo que me habla y es para no distraerme a mí ni a los demás en el trabajo. Al menos lo hace por mi bien._

Hipnos volvió a su cómodo sillón haciendo aparecer su lista y sonriendo a las sombras aunque hoy se esforzaba más de lo habitual en sonreír.

Saludo al príncipe que salía de las aguas del río. Zagreus al ver al dios lo saludo.

—¡Hola Hipnos! -

—¡Hola príncipe Zagreus! Me alegro de verle ¿que ha sido esta vez? O vaya la hidra, siempre ha tenido mucho temperamento, podrías aplastar sus cabezas o simplemente enredarlas como unos nudos—

Zagreus se rió y se despidieron, al menos el joven príncipe era amable y charlaba con él cuando venía y desde que trajo a su madre se veía más feliz.

Hipnos sonrió se alegraba por ellos la señora Perséfone siempre fue una mujer amable y cálida pudiendo calmar al señor y Zagreus ahora tenía un trabajo, probando la seguridad del inframundo pero mientras no fuera la cantina being destruida por una de las rabietas de Cerberus estaba bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de una jornada particularmente agotadora, (debía haber una guerra), fue a su habitación a descansar, estiró su espalda e hizo una mueca al oír un crujido.

Cuando llegó sonrió pero en vez de ir a dormir fue a un rincón donde ocultaba el telar.

Cualquiera se frotaría los ojos incrédulos ¿Hipnos con un telar? Pero era cierto lo descubrió cuando vio en los sueños de un artesano como poco a poco como si de magia fuera creaba algo único y suyo un hermoso tapiz.

Le tomó mucho pero gracias a que le enseñaron en los sueños varios mortales pudo con la práctica hacer paisajes apacibles, Cerberus, el minotauro de quien el sueño era fan. Ahora estaba terminado uno que le había llevado mucho terminar.

Era un tapiz donde estaban todos, su familia y amigos pero Hipnos mentiría si no lo hubiera idealizado o exagerado. Nyx sonreía mientras ponía con orgullo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hipnos el otro era con Thanatos quien hay lo había puesto sonriendo. No recordaba la última vez que su gemelo le sonrió pero al menos quería tenerlo plasmado hay.

Los gemelos se daban un agarre amistoso al lado de Hipnos estaba Zagreus sonriendo con sus padres por una vez Hades hay no tenía el ceño fruncido y Perséfone sonreía, Caronte incluso se veía un poco más animado al lado de Thanatos y Dusa flotaba sonriente.

Hypnos completó su obra y con cuidado lo colocó en la pared donde dejó espacio para ponerlo, ojalá esto fuera real pero nunca lo sería. Al menos Zagreus había conseguido su sueño de reunirse con su madre y sus padres sean felices.

Su madre no lo abrazaría ni agarraría, como en el tapiz, con orgullo y afecto, y su hermano hacia mucho que ambos paseaban o pasaban el rato junto a Zagreus cuando eran niños extrañaba terriblemente esos tiempos.

Se metió en la cama agotado del día y de por fin acabar el tapiz no tardó ni un segundo en dormirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al otro día Hipnos estaba anotando a los recién llegados cuando una figura emergió Zagreus lo saludó alegremente.

—¡Bienvenido al inframundo! Que ha sido esta vez oh esos pinchos son un engorro sería mejor que no te quedaras quieto para que te empalen—

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón pero cuando te ataquen en diferentes lados no puedes hacer mucho si fueras tú seguro que tú habrías muerto varias veces—paso al lado suyo despidiéndose.

Hypnos sonrió pero sintió una punzada por ese comentario, a veces el príncipe podía...llegar a ser duro con él la verdad es que hace tiempo solía tratarlo como los demás pero ahora era mucho mejor.

_**Hola hermanito.** _

Hipnos se congeló, esa voz no la hacía desde hacía demasiado tiempo desde que era pequeño se dio media vuelta para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

—Alastor ha sido mucho tiempo hermano—

Delante de él había un hombre alto con ropajes oscuros que parecían fundirse con unas alas tan negras como el Erebo, era casi tan alto y corpulento como Thanatos y decían de él que si podría ser el gemelo de la muerte en lugar del sueño. El como Némesis era una divinidad de la venganza, pero era la enemistad de sangre de la familia: la venganza de las generaciones más jóvenes por los crímenes de sus sus padres o ancestros.

Sus ojos oscuros inspeccionaron a su hermano menor.

_**—Desde luego ¿todavía te tratan como si sólo fueras una alfombra que pisotear?—** _

La sonrisa de Hipnos vaciló en su rostro, Alastor siempre fue muy directo.

—Jajaja no se que me dices hermano estoy bien con mi trabajo mis siestas y hasta hablo más con Thanatos—

El dios suspiró con simpatía a su pobre hermano.

_**—Hay Hypnos veo que aun así sigue tratándote mal, no sé por que lo hace todos tenemos un destino por el que nacimos y tú eres el sueño no se porque madre o Thanatos o los demás deberían tratarte así—** _

Alastor no le gustaba para nada estas situaciones en una familia al fin y al cabo era su función, pero que esto pasara en su propia familia, no lo consentiría.


End file.
